The Ghost is in the Cyberpunk
by XxATwilightForeverGirlxX
Summary: In the city of Amity Park to Niihama-shi. Danny, Sam and the others ended with sleeping gas and then, it was Sam who had become a Prosthetic body cyborg while Danny Fenton was half-ghost, Danny Phantom, will the Section 9 will be able to catch the ghost hunters, before the puppeteers, ghosts have arrived?


**The thing I was going to tell you is that the show I was going to create is going to be a surprise but then I can't tell you yet. I'll let you know...**

**Anyway, I was going to create a surprise crossover category or the regular category...it's time for it**

**Science fiction noir****, Science fantasy, cyberpunk, post-cyberpunk, Action, Mecha,**

**This is the characters that I am going to put for Danny Phantom characters some...Some of them are Half-Ghost and some of them are Half-Cyborgs and some of the people have become cyborgs with prosthetic bodies.**

**Opening Screen: It is a time when, even if nets were to guide all consciousness that had been converted to photons and electrons toward coalescing, standalone individuals have not yet been converted into data to the extent that they can form unique components of a larger complex.**

**There was a strange Goth girl who had lived in the city called at Amity Park, her name was Samantha Manson, who is like 18 years old walking slowly but until then, she had jet black short hair, violet eyes, black choker still in her neck, she was wearing black top with purple shaped oval in it, black skinny jeans she has a grey and black jacket and some black combat boots with black fingerless gloves. She has carrying a pistol handgun. She stopped walking and then she started speaking silently**

"I'm finally here...this where what it says, but there's something that I got to do with that Ghost thing like Cyborgs or something, at here in Niihama Pier N3. This is where I was looking here at Japan." said Sam and she gasp

Sam's cellphone started ringing and then she answers it

"Hello? I just got here there in Japan walking slowly and then looking around this city. What are you doing?" asked Sam

"Sam, I'm here at Japan too." said Danny

"Japan like Niihama, Ehime?" asked Sam

"It's probably use fast driving there to get to you, and also my mother lets me go to Japan and then my dad always hunts ghosts everywhere but I think I might be using ghost powers to follow you." said Danny

"Okay, if I come up with something else about the Ghost Powers and maybe the plane is might be landing on me for something. Hold on in a sec" said Sam.

The plane ship had landing and then they search for Sam and then she cover her eyes with her arm and hand but the light flashes and then someone call her.

"Hold on, stay right here, don't move!" said the Somerset.

Sam stopped until she saws the cops looking down there.

"Wait a minute who is that girl?" asked Somerset

"What? Is someone talking to me?" yelled Sam.

"I might not know who you are but whenever you're down there is right here. What's your name or tell me your name!" yelled Somerset

"My name? My name is Sam Manson. Samantha Manson." yelled Sam.

"Samantha who?" asked Somerset.

"I said it's Manson! M-A-N-S-O-N!" shouted Sam

"Manson?" asked Somerset asked until they went down there and then Sam walks away and then she hid somewhere

"I think we can give her something to put her to sleep and fall to the ground." said Dread

Sam had runs away and then she got somewhere to hide so they won't see her

"Get her, now!" shouted Dread

"Ah!" scream Sam as they got her by the waist and they cover mouth and then she started muffling

"Put her something to sleep" said Dread

"Look I don't who the hell are you, but you need to tell me how do you find me somewhere." said Sam

"We don't have to tell you anything, sweetheart." said Dread

"Tell who brought you down there and then how do you find me somewhere?" asked Sam

"Actually we did find you down there and then you were walking carry a gun in your hand." said Dread

"Leave my girlfriend alone!" said Danny

"Danny! Thank god you came!" said Sam as she get out of man's hands

Sam ran as she they try to block her

"Who the hell are you?" asked Dread

"I don't know who you the hell you are or whenever you are you better leave my girlfriend alone!" yelled Danny

Danny puts his pistol gun up and then he point it at them and they try to do it

"If you hurt my girlfriend here, I swear that I'm gonna deal with this." said Danny

"Okay, we know that she is not a cyborg, she's a human and I can see what your girlfriend is a Prosthetic body! Just put down that gun!" said Dread

"Shut up! Just shut up!" yelled Sam "You have no idea what you're doing but you did not think that I am Cyborg or something with a strange Goth girl" asked Sam

"I guess I don't have a choice, about pulling my gun out and going ghost." said Danny as he put the down the gun and put it in his pocket

"You're a ghost?" asked Dread "Wait a minute are you a full ghost?" asked Dread

"Don't ask. I am a half-ghost and a half-human." said Danny

"Half-Human, Half-Ghost? By the way you seem like anymore than human" said Danny "I've been there as half-ghost but all of a sudden nothing personal."

"So you're half-ghost and half-human right?" asked Dread

"Yes I am." said Danny as he changed Danny Phantom back to human. Danny Fenton as human was wearing black shirt, white jacket, black fingerless gloves, white skinny jeans and black combat boots. He has pistol handgun in his pocket

"Alright, sir, tell me what your name is." said Dread

"My name is Danny Fenton, and I am 18 years old, and as AKA Danny Phantom, I also lived at Amity Park my primary goal is to save the citizens of Amity Park from the dangerous ghosts coming through the Fenton Portal. " said Danny

"You're the hero, right? Amity Park? Is there anything I can do for you sir?" asked Dread

"I am from Amity Park, you know, the part of your deal is that those Dreads came down there and looking for you and they think you are a Prosthetic body?" asked Danny

"Danny, believe in me, they did not think that I am Prosthetic body, but maybe you are really a Ghost who saves the day" said Sam

"I know, Sam. I really do have my moments with you." said Danny

"Really? That's so sweet." said Sam.

Danny walks up to her and then he gave her a kiss but it's locked a little but he broke off the kiss and then Sam was blushing until her eyes right upon him

"Danny, I-I-" said Sam as she stuttering

"Okay you two lovebirds don't have a choice but you are a couple together." said Dread "But I promise we won't put you two to sleep for conditioning"

"Alright then that's fine with us. Because we are not doing this." said Danny

"Okay then and by the way...come on put the gas mask on spray the sleeping gas on them!" shouted Dread

**Danny and Sam screamed as they put the sleeping gas and then they had started coughing and coughing as they fall asleep and fall into the ground, but when it faded to black after they put a sleeping gas devices until the ectoplasm and also they found themselves in a chair sleeping and someone came in here and found them sleeping on the chair and they have no idea who tied them up**

**Dread to Somerset. Sleeping gas devices now attached to outer walls and air-conditioning unit on roof.**


End file.
